Mi estacion favorita
by MisakiRubio801
Summary: Las cuatro estaciones son diferentes para cada quien, en especial para butters.
1. Capitulo 1- Verano

**_Aqui va mi segundo fanfic, al contrario del anterior este es sobre kenny y butters, n.n es una linda pareja y tenia tantas ganas de escribir de el, no es la historia mas original, yo suele escribir como se siente el personaje, no existen muchas malas palabras (lo cual no es muy extraño ya que lo narra BUTTERS) no hay sexo muy descrito. Esta historia contendra 4 capitulos de diferentes estaciones. La primera parte esta sacado de wikipedia, lo cual es muy raro, pero queria que vieran la diferencia literal de el significado._**

**_South Park no me pertenece. (si fuera así, todos serian gays.)_**

**_Las comillas ¨ ¨ son los pensamientos de butters_**

**_Lo demas son acciones y dialogos, es narrado por butters asi que por eso kenny se queda muy corto de pensamientos, pero como repito, esta historia es el punto de vista de butters._**

**_Dudas o comentarios, abajo._**

_Mi estación favorita._

_Capitulo 1.- verano_

_¨El verano es una de las cuatro estaciones de las zonas templadas. Es la más cálida de ellas. Ocurre entre la primavera y el otoño. El verano se caracteriza porque los días son más largos y por consiguiente las noches son más cortas._

_Pero, ¿Qué significa verano para mí? Yo les diré, el verano para muchas es el comienzo de las grandes y deseadas vacaciones de fin de curso, es común que para los niños solo es un tiempo de descanso y jugar con sus amigos, por un tiempo eso casi fue lo mismo para mí, a excepción de que no tenía amigos. Pero en ese entonces, yo estaba saliendo de la secundaria de South Park, eso era lo que significaba verano para mí, pensé que por fin todo terminaría, las palizas y las interminables burlas de cada día de clases._

_Los 3 años fueron eternos para mí, aun recuerdo cada día que me levanta para ir temprano a clases, pensaba que así podía evitar a los brabucones que obviamente llegaban siempre tan tarde. _

_La secundaria fue algo confuso, me di cuenta que era diferente, empecé a pensar que tal vez algo de cierto tenían todas las burlas que me lanzaban, no era normal que siempre me fijara en los chicos y aunque las chicas llamaran mi atención de pequeño por lo diferente que eran sus cuerpos, tengo que reconocer que prefería estar al lado de un chico, me llego a gustar una temporada Token, era uno de los chicos más guapos y aparte de eso rico, era lindo y no se comportaba mal conmigo, pero no importaba cuanto me enamorara de alguien, el final nunca cambiaba. _

_Chico le gusta chico, chico ve como el otro chico le gusta chica, chico se queda solo; era una historia tan repetitiva en mi vida, el final de todas mis ¨aventuras¨ románticas, mi triste y sola realidad._

_Todo lo que puedo recordar del verano es monótono, día y noche en mi cuarto por castigos poco coherentes de mis padres, esperando siempre a que llegue otoño. ¨_

__**Podran notar que no hay dialogos en el verano, porque butters es un forever alone y no sale con nadie.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 2- Otoño

**Capitulo :D dos de corrido, en ese si hay diálogos y es lo que tengo ahorita, no se me ocurre como seguir con lo del invierno, hay tantas formas de empezar. subiré conforme pueda.**

_Capitulo 2 .- Otoño _

_¨Ya estaba aquí, viendo de un lado a otro, personas nuevas que entran y salen por las puertas del edificio de un instituto al cual yo ahora por fin asisto. Hace mucho tiempo había esperado esto, que nadie me conociera, ahora podía enmendar mis errores para no ser una burla de la sociedad, he leído varios consejos que debería ignorar a todos lo que me insulten por quien soy, pero no es tan fácil, siempre duele.¨_

Me apure a llegar a la entrada, entre con una gran esperanza a ese lugar, mirando por todos lados y distrayéndome por lo hermoso que se miraban los corredores. Sin darme cuenta, trómpese con alguien haciendo que todos mis libros se cayeran al suelo.

-Lo siento tanto, no miraba por donde iba.- me disculpaba lo mejor que podía mientras recogía todos mis libros del suelo.

-¿Butters?- mire para arriba y era quien menos me imaginaba.

-¡¿kenny?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Bañándome.- mire a sus lados para ver si tenía una toalla o jabón corporal.- ¿Enserio te lo has creído? Practica el sarcasmo y luego hablamos, adiós butters…

-¡espera! ¿Sabes quien más se ha inscrito al instituto que conozcamos?

- Todos, ¿Qué esperabas? Es un pueblo muy pequeño con solo una preparatoria. – fue lo último que me dijo y después se marcho.

_ ¨Fue cuando entendí, mire a mi alrededor y todos estaban allí, cada persona de mi pasado, ¿en que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué era tan ingenuo? Solo me quedaba resignarme a vivir con mi pasado hasta la universidad, donde definitivamente saldría de este estúpido pueblo._

_Pasaban los días y pareciera que todo regresaba a la normalidad, excepto por lo maestros y las materias, es en lo único que intentaba concentrarme. Ya eran los últimos días del primer semestre, lo que significaba algunos trabajos y exposiciones, lo peor es que era en equipos de dos, las parejas eran obvias, stan con kyle, cartman con Wendy … ¿espera que? ¿cartman con Wendy? ¿Desde cuándo eran tan unidos?¨_

No dejaba de mirar a Wendy y cartman que se susurraban cosas y se reían juntos, nunca hubiera despegado la mirada pero alguien se paro enfrente de mí, alguien de suéter anaranjado, subí la cabeza y era Kenny con un cuaderno en su brazo.

-¡¿kenny?! ¿Qué pasa? - intente acomodarme para que no notara que espiaba a cartman.

-bueno ¿puedo estar contigo? – Me brillaron los ojos al pensar de que alguien me pedía ser su compañero.- Todos los demás ya están juntos, así que…

- Aah… está bien.- otra vez me eligen por ultimo…- En fin, ¿de qué va tratar nuestro tema? Estaba pensando que como el tema es libre podemos hablar sobre la economía del país o tal vez de…- voltee para mirar a Kenny y el estaba jugando con una pluma, ignorándome completamente.- ¿kenny? ¡KENNY!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Po-por favor ¿podrías prestar un poco de atención? Es-es que esto es importante y solo estás jugando.

-Butters, ha nadie le interesa la economía del país, me aburro de solo mencionarlo.

-Bu-bueno, entonces deberías mencionar algún tema ¿Qué no te aburre?

- hmmmm, el sexo.- me sonroje completamente y veía la sonrisa de lado a lado que tenia Kenny al solo decir la palabra.

-¡N-no podemos hablar de eso!

-Claro que sí, es un tema normal y no es tan aburrido, a todo el mundo le gustara. Tengo derecho a elegir, soy parte del equipo ¿recuerdas?

-Está bien…- no tuve más opción que resignarme.

La primera reunión para nuestro proyecto era en casa de Kenny, su barrio era realmente pobre y no hay que mencionar su casa, pero no tenia opción, si Kenny hiciera algo malo en mi casa seguro que mis padres me castigarían. Llegue a la puerta y la golpee ligeramente para ver si había alguien.

-¡¿kenny?! ¡Soy butters! – Me abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar.- ¿tus padres están en casa?

-No, mi padre fue a hacer un trabajo para conseguir dinero y mi madre fue a limpiar algo

-Ya veo.- Me acomode en la mesa y saque mi laptop y algunos libros.- Veras, traje algunos libros de la biblioteca para ayudarnos en la tarea, nunca pensé que el tema de la sexualidad abarcara tantos libros.

- Oye butters, no creo que necesitemos tantos libros.- decía con un tono un poco burlón.

- pero, ¿qué dices? ¿De dónde quieres que saquemos información?

- Pues copias la primera parte de wikipedia.- Kenny me quito la laptop y copio y pego lo que venía en wikipedia.- y después ya nada mas escribimos lo que sabemos del sexo y listo, venga, escribe tu primero.

-Y-yo… - tenía enfrente el teclado pero nada se me venía a la mente, Kenny dudoso mirándome.

-¿butters? Tu eres virgen ¿cierto? – mira cara se puso toda roja y solo agache mi cabeza para esconder mi mirada, no sabía que responder y las manos me sudaban.

-Bueno, no importa, yo lo escribiré y…

-¡NO! – Kenny volteo a mirarme sorprendido y algo asustado.- ¡yo quiero participar en este proyecto! ¡Me da igual que tú sepas más del tema! ¡No todo se basa en cuantas putas te hayas acostado o cuanto porno hayas visto! ¡El tema es en equipo y yo soy parte del equipo! ¡Así que muévete!.- realmente no sabía que decía, pero estaba tan enojado que siempre abusaran de mi, Kenny no me respondió simplemente me sonrió y me dio la laptop.

_¨Tal vez no debí gritarle a Kenny, es el único que se portaba en lo que cabe bien conmigo, y fui muy grosero con él, tal vez debería pedirle perdón.¨_

-¿kenny? –voltee a mirarle pero él estaba concentrado en un libro de anatomía, nunca le había visto así que hasta sonreí.

-¿Qué paso? –cerro el libro y volteo a verme.

-Re-realmente lo siento por haberte gritado, nunca antes lo había hecho y creo que exagere un poco.

-No tienes porque disculparte, admito que me aproveche un poco de ti porque te mirabas muy inseguro, pensé que si tomaba la iniciativa podrías seguirme el juego, nunca pensé que te sentías tan comprimido, soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar.- finalizo con una sonrisa sincera.

Sentí que me ardió el corazón, nunca me habían pedido disculpas, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y empecé a llorar sin poder detenerme, sentía una vergüenza y felicidad un poco confusa. Kenny se acerco corriendo a mí y con una cara angustiada.

-¡butters! ¿Por qué lloras? –Al verlo tan cerca de mí y preocupado sonreí con los ojos empapados y le di un abrazo como agradecimiento, pero su todo de piel cambio repentinamente a un rojo carmín y se separo de mi.- ¡No llores así de la nada! Te-tenemos que volver a estudiar.

- si.- concluí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

_¨Los días pasaban y me relación con Kenny crecía, ya casi podía decir que tenía un amigo, salíamos al cine juntos, a veces a pasear al parque y de vez en cuando me acompañaba a mi casa, Kenny era un poco extraño, su cara siempre cambiaba de color, tampoco entendía bien ese necesidad de querer quedarse sentado tanto tiempo o abrazar los cojines cuando iba a mi casa, era un chico muy extraño.¨_

Estaba de regreso a mi casa, Kenny insistió en acompañarme, tuvimos que pasar por el parque para llegar a mi casa, fue allí donde Kenny me detuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa Kenny? –dije un poco confundido por la forma en que Kenny me miraba, pero no me soltó, me atrajo más a su cuerpo hasta una distancia muy pequeña en donde podía escuchar su respiración.

-butters.- fue lo único que me pude decir antes de fundir sus labios contra los míos.

_¨Nunca había sentido una sensación tan cálida y dulce, me sentía seguro y lleno de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo y preocupación, eran miles de sensaciones que me llenaba cada rose, pero eso solo fue el principio, mientras más me besaba todo eso se convertía en algo más apasionado, donde nuestras lenguas jugaban en un espacio tan corto. No puedo describir muy bien todo lo que sentí en ese momento, no era cualquier beso, era EL beso, ese que te da la única persona que sabes que puedes amar para siempre._

_Pero después de eso, Kenny simplemente se alejo corriendo, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos y sentimientos que rebotaban de un lado a otro._

_Este fue mi otoño, el otoño donde descubrí a mi mejor amigo, donde descubrí la persona más especial para mí, en donde descubrí lo que era un beso de verdad. Pero eso solo duraría hasta que la última hoja de otoño cayera y frio invierno llegara.¨_


End file.
